Polaroid
by KID KUPO
Summary: "Why don't you both shut up? And Quill? Rocket is right. Shut off that incessant singing" A feminine voice echoed. "Sometimes it sucks being the only human of the group" I heard this Quill sigh. "Oh boo hoo. Go cry me a river starlord" Starlord? It's obvious that these people are so ravagers. Whatever, I need to make way to my ship before I get caught. Quill/OC Read and Review!


**LOG 71195**

 **DAY 365, 9:18AM, PLANET KUAILI, ANDROMEDA GALAXY**

 **NORA LEO**

I have come across some ruins overrun with vegetation. The ruins themselves are quite impressive, it shows the Kuaili people were very advanced in high technology. If we were to clear the vegetation away, I'm certain that the information should be priceless. The Planet itself seems to be in good condition. The weather here has shown normal signs and the wildlife are well preserved. The only thing missing are the people. It is very lonely here. I have not come across another being as of yet. If my fears are true, then perhaps they became extinct. But who would attack them? Were the Kuaili really a threat to anyone? And if so, then why did the people responsible not destroy the planet altogether?

One thing's for certain though. This place would be good for a small colony to operate. And in time, who knows? Maybe we can turn this planet back into what it once was.

I have yet to explore more of the ruins. But, I seem to be in a place of what looks like a town square. A place of gathering perhaps? I was able to obtain some information from broken down terminals, but the platforms seemed to be damaged. The information itself was mostly corrupt so everywhere I go, I seem to be hitting more dead ends.

I wonder what you would've done Aunty. You always knew what to do.

...

 **END LOG**

* * *

Another log, another day. Another day, another memory.

I take out my old Polaroid camera and proceed to take a selfie. In seconds, the photo came out.

Pleased with myself, I place them both back in my bag and proceed to take another look in these rundown ruins.

Any sign of destruction was washed away by the vegetation. Like a new paint job to cover the scratches of an old house. But on a city. I am still unable to find out why the Kuaili were targeted. When I first arrived here I was certain that I was flying over debris of ships. One of them; Kree. This may be proof that the Kree were the ones responsible for this mess. But without further proof, it is only an assumption or worse. A conspiracy.

As I continue walking down the street, I use my imagination to try and figure out what the city must have been like had it not been eradicated.

 _I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_

I walked through an old building as I sang a popular Terran song, casually passing the many empty rooms with it's contents spilled everywhere.

 _I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_

 _And I'm not proud of my address,_

I spot an old terminal and try my best to revive it.

 _In a torn-up town, no postcode envy_

As I successfully hear the rum of the computer, I find an old but bearable chair and take a seat.

 _But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, tripping in the bathroom_

 _Blood stains, Ball gowns, trashing the hotel room_

 _We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._

I continue to sing as I try and find any files and restore them to the best of my ability.

 **PASSWORD REQUIRED**

 _Too Easy_ I smile as I managed to hack into the mainframe within a few clicks.

 **PASSWORD ACCEPTED**

 **WELCOME DR. KORRA LOCKE**

"Yes!" I cheer as I do my little victory dance.

As I click around the desktop, I found a sound file. Curiosity capturing me, I click on the file and listen in.

 ** _If anyone can hear this...ffzzzzttttt..._**

 ** _...Please...fzzzztttt_**

 ** _Power Source...ffzzzzzzzttttttt...Kree overpowered...fffzzzttt_**

 ** _Located...ffzzzttt...Main city hall...ffzzzzzttt CORRUPT_**

 ** _...Only hope...fffzzzttt...Don't let them obtain...fffzzzzzztttt..._**

 ** _OH GOD...ffzzzztttt...HELP ME...ffzzzztttt..._**

 ** _ARRRRRGGGHHHHH...CORRUPT..._**

 **END LOG**

I sat in complete silence and shock. How could i react to this? I just heard a Kuaili's last plea for help. Feeling my confidence surge, I downloaded the file and started to make my way towards the main city hall. But my suspicions were true. The Kree were here. And whatever they were looking for, they obviously failed to obtain this power source. They all died in vain protecting this power and now I wish to know why. But first, I have to change my equipment. Lord knows what I'll find in there. Never hurts to be ready.

* * *

 **LOG 71196**

 **DAY 365, 10:15AM, PLANET KUAILI, ANDROMEDA GALAXY**

 **NORA LEO**

I have recently come across a shocking discovery. A woman by the name of Dr. Korra Locke managed to record one last message to anyone who was able to find it. Though the file was heavily corrupted, I was able to make out bits and pieces of the message and have found shocking evidence that the Kree were responsible for the destruction and extinction of this planet. The doctor said that a certain power source was still here. But what if someone else got to it first? I guess I'm gonna have to find out. I'm so close I can feel it in my bones.

...

 **END LOG**

* * *

I was making my way back to my ship when I heard...music?

Terran Music?

"Quill, would you shut that thing up already?" A gruff voice scoffed.

"What? This is what I always do"

"I am Groot"

"See, Groot likes it. Just _flow_ into the beat"

"I'll _flow_ my cannon in your face if you don't shut that crap up"

"Why don't you _both_ shut up? And Quill? Rocket is right. Shut off that incessant singing" A feminine voice echoed.

"Sometimes it sucks being the only human of the group" I heard this _Quill_ sigh.

"Oh boo hoo. Go cry me a river _starlord_ "

Starlord? It's obvious that these people are so ravagers. Whatever, I need to make way to my ship before I get caught.

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D**

 **Should I continue on?**

 **Review for my love please! 3**


End file.
